looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/13/16 - 3/19/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *3/14/16 - 9am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *3/15/16 - 9am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *3/16/16 - 9am - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *3/17/16 - 9am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/18/16 - 9am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Grim Rabbit /Wringer BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/14/16 - 9:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *3/14/16 - 10am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *3/15/16 - 9:30am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *3/15/16 - 10am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *3/16/16 - 9:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *3/16/16 - 10am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *3/17/16 - 9:30am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *3/17/16 - 10am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *3/18/16 - 9:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *3/18/16 - 10am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star LOONEY TUNES *3/13/16 - 10:30am - Heaven Scent/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck/Star Is Bored, A/Bunker Hill Bunny/Now Hare This/Baton Bunny *3/13/16 - 1:30am - Heaven Scent/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Fast Buck Duck/Star Is Bored, A/Bunker Hill Bunny/Now Hare This/Baton Bunny/Rabbit's Feat/Putty Tat Twouble/Room and Bird/Ready Woolen and Able *3/14/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Up-Standing Sitter/War and Pieces/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Boston Quackie/Rabbit Every Monday/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Show Biz Bugs/Forward March Hare/Honey's Money/Room and Bird *3/15/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Stooge For a Mouse/Beep, Beep/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Scent-imental Over You/Hen House Henry/What Makes Daffy Duck *3/16/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/14 Carrot Rabbit/Bill of Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/People are Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/Freudy Cat *3/17/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Shot and Bothered/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Wild Over You/Slick Chick/Ant Pasted/Cracked Quack/Carrotblanca *3/18/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Hawaiian Aye Aye/Tree For Two/Tweet and Lovely/Bedevilled Rabbit/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Tugboat Granny/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Cat's Paw/D'Fightin' Ones/Out and Out Rout *3/19/16 - 11am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Walky Talky Hawky/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *3/19/16 - 1:30am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Walky Talky Hawky/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Boobs In The Woods/Blooper Bunny/Water Water Every Hare/Half Fare Hare/Mutt in a Rut/Mother Was A Rooster/Mouse Divided, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/14/16 - 8am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *3/14/16 - 8:30am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *3/15/16 - 8am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *3/15/16 - 8:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *3/16/16 - 8am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *3/16/16 - 8:30am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *3/17/16 - 8am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *3/17/16 - 8:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *3/18/16 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *3/18/16 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y WABBIT *3/13/16 - 12:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/13/16 - 1pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *3/13/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *3/14/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *3/15/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *3/16/16 - 7pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *3/17/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *3/18/16 - 7pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot *3/19/16 - 12:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *3/19/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker